Traditionally, network operators provided multiple networks to support different types of devices. For example, network operators provided wireless networks to support wireless devices and wireline networks to support non-wireless devices. These divisions and/or separations typically were required because wireless and non-wireless devices historically operated and communicated with networks in different ways.
Some network operators have pursued the notion of unified networks, which may communicate with disparate devices in a similar or even identical manner. Thus, some modern networks may treat wireless devices in a manner that is substantially similar (or even identical) to the manner in which non-wireless devices are treated. In fact, from the perspective of a network operator, all devices may be treated the same way before, during, and even after services are provisioned to the devices by the network.
In some cases, provisioning services that are not needed by various devices has no adverse impact, since these services may simply not be used by the devices. In some other embodiments, however, this unified or consistent approach to treating and/or registering devices may adversely affect performance of the network and/or the devices. For example, treating a set-top box (“STB”) or set-top unit (“STU”) in a manner that is similar or even identical to the manner in which a mobile device such as a smartphone is treated may result in less than optimal performance.
In particular, STBs and/or STUs may not have use for voice communications, and as such, provisioning these devices with voice communications may be unnecessary. Furthermore, preparing the network for complex handoff situations for non-mobile devices may be unnecessary and/or may waste valuable resources. Because the networks are attempting to provide unified services and/or treatment, however, such wasted resources may be necessary.